


Magicked Moments

by hart051



Series: Blue13 magic [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Firsts, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Other, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Runaway Reunion, Secret Crush, Skate date, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Blue13 (Jaime Reyes/Traci Thurston) moments between Season 2 and Season 3. What potentially lead to their relationship and plenty of fun humor involving The Team.





	1. Training Bumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be a normal training session. Well, as normal as it gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little magical mishap reveals hidden feelings.

M'gann had called the team for a mandatory combat training session for all members on a Saturday in the Watchtower. Mainly of the younger members were disappointed they had to give up their original Saturday plans. But it did not end up being a bore.

Everyone was required to dress in comfortable athletic wear: sweat shirts, sweatpants, yoga pants, etc.

M'gann and Conner demonstrated a move they want the younger members to lock down. Each member went up one by one against Conner who promised to hold back. Tim and Cassie had been the only ones to nail the move successfully. Stephanie and Cissie had room for improvement and Bart came nowhere close. They had all been give pointers on what to improve on and look out for. He also got a scolding for being too reliant on his speed.

That only left Jaime, Traci, and Virgil.

"Alright, who's next?" Conner called.

There was peanut gallery silence. Virgil nervously sweated and muttered that it was impossible. Traci looked down, but also glanced at Jaime. She could not resist looking at him in his current workout clothes. Fortunately, Jaime was occupied talking to Bart, giving him a bro-hug.

"Jaime." M'gann said. "Would you like to go next?"

Jaime looked toward Virgil who shook his head, then Traci who pretended to stare at the ceiling for some reason.

He sighed.

"Alright." He grumbled. "May as well get my butt kicked now."

_[No Jaime Reyes, you must not get your butt kicked, especially not by the Superboy. You would not only receive bruises, but also fractures to your pelvis which in turn-]_

"That was sarcasm. I'll explain later. I need to focus."

_[Focus on the Superboy's weakness.]_

"What weakness? He's nearly invulnerable."

_[Did you not watch the previous matches closely enough. All but the Bart Allen were at least satisfactory.]_

"Tim, Cissie and Stephanie are trained fighters. Cassie is a heavy hitter. Bart is super-fast. Me, I have a chatty bug on my back."

_[Just don't die Jaime Reyes. I will not assist you in your training session.]_

"Noted."

"Don't feel the mode!" Bart called.

"Good...No...Break a...wait. Don't break a leg." Traci wished awkwardly.

"Umm. Thanks." Jaime returned unsure.

He went up on the platform. Everyone maintain a 'neutral' look, except Bart who gave him thumbs up paired with an encouraging smile.

Announcer-Initiate: combat training. 3-2-1. Begin.

As the training fight began, Superboy was mainly attacking while Jaime was dodging almost every attack. For the others he did his best to either block or 'reduce' the blow. He managed to land a couple of blows, but to the Boy of Steel they felt as fatal as rain. Just when it looked like Superboy was about to finish him, he lost his footing for some reason and Jaime took the opening.

announcer-Fail: Superboy.

"I nailed him!"

_[Wrong Jaime Reyes. A magic blast that influenced probability from the Traci Thurston made the Superboy lose his footing, before you dealt your final blow.]_

Jaime turned around and saw Traci's hands were glowing. His face shifted to disappointment. He went over to Superboy and offered his hand.

"You okay Conner?" M'gann asked.

"I've taken worse." Conner grunted.

"Here _ese_. Sorry about that." Jaime apologized offering his hand

"Don't worry about it, Jaime. If anything I could tell you improved. If somehow Scarab malfunctioned, you could handle yourself." Jaime ended up using his other hand to help Conner up.

"Thanks."

_[That was barely satisfactory. If it was not for the Traci Thurston to intervene you would have suffered serious injuries.]_

"That was my bad Jaime. I got a little to into the exercise. I'm sorry Superboy." Traci apologized.

"Alright. Let's take a break. We'll resume in ten minutes." M'gann announced.

M'gann and Conner broke off to talk while the Team broke off by gender to refresh/chat.

"Nice one, her-man-o!" Bart greeted enthusiastically punching Jaime in the arm.

"Sure. But I got lucky."

"Funny you should mention that Jaime. I'm jealous." Virgil commented.

"Que? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bart asked

"What?"

Virgil let out a long whistle.

"Wow, you must be really dense even under the tin suit." Virgil commented placing an arm around the Latino.

"Mind telling me what they're implying _hermano_?" he asked Tim.

"Traci likes you." Tim stated.

"Traci? We're just friends."

"She was staring at you. She awkwardly wished you 'good luck'. She looked worried when Conner seemed to have the upper hand. She used her powers- " Tim reasoned.

"It was an accident! She's still trying to control her powers!"

"Still, it activated when you were going to lose. Not to mention, she was stealing glances at you since you arrived. It appears to be mutual if not mistaken. I saw a-." Tim resumed.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! _Hermano_, you need to slow down."

"Takes someone in love to know someone someone in love, right?" Virgil jested.

"Doi. You see Jaime's lovey-dovey stare." Bart returned.

"_Esta loca_! You guys are messing with my head."

_[Wrong Jaime Reyes. Scarab detected spikes in your blood pressure and fluctuations in your hormones for the past 7 minutes. Conclusion: what the Robin, the Bart and the Virgil said is true.]_

"Forget I asked."

The guys minus Jaime laughed.

At the same time, the girls were also giving Traci a bit of a hard time, but were much more supportive. They already knew Traci had a crush on Jaime and Jaime started to have feelings for her. It was evident during one of their missions when he caught her and immediately alerted the team.

"It was totally sweet of you to do what you did for Blue boy." Cassie teased

"It was an accident!"

"But if this were a real mission, you need to remember. He's your teammate, you can ogle him after the mission." Stephanie advised.

"TMI Spoiler." Cissie complained, 'gagging'.

Cassie sighed.

"Although, I gotta admit Jaime is pretty hot." Cissie contemplated.

"Really Cissie?" Stephanie said arching an eyebrow.

"I don't like-like him. I am an archer. I'm not blind."

"Noted." Cassie observed.

"Girls."

"Don't worry girl, we got your back." Cassie cheered.

It continues until the break is over. As Virgil is having his turn, Jaime and Traci stole glances at one another without the other knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -the move they are learning I imagine they are learning the one Mal uses in "Cornered" which is Season 2 episode 11; but feel free to imagine something else.
> 
> -Why not supersuits? While their supersuits are adjusted/fitted for whatever the person's fighting style and preference is I figured for newer and trickier moves they would be advised to wear something athletic/comfortable.
> 
> -Reasoning for why Tim(Robin) and Cassie(Wondergirl) being successful in using the move is that some of their 'dates' are training dates and have helped each other hone their moves.
> 
> -I feel Bart might have a similar success in combat training like Wally in "Schooled" still reliant on super-speed.
> 
> -Currently M'gann(Miss Martian) and Connor(Superboy) are senior members. I figured while M'gann was Team Leader Connor, would take over combat training considering how he and Black Canary get along. Also his best trait is his strength among many others.
> 
> -You might have noticed I used a mix of code names and real names in Scarab's speech. I think which one is used depends on what Jaime thinks/views a person. Ex: Maurice from "Beneath" as 'The Maurice' because Jaime does not like him or respect him; Superboy as 'The Superboy' due to Jaime being not particularly close but is at least respectful and semi-fearful in "Salvage"; and Bart as 'The Impulse' in "Cornered" and many others due to being in their super suits in "Into The Breach" this changes to 'The Kid Flash' since he takes up the mantle. RIP Wally West
> 
> -I do not have a good grasp of what Cissie(Arrowette) and Stephanie(Spoiler) are like exactly. From "Triptych" Spoiler appears to have good deductive skills probably from Batman/Bat-family so I figured she would share a similar personality/mindset to Tim. Cissie appears to be kinda slow or have a different set of skills other than archery. Between the two would share a 'sisterly' relation with Stephanie acting as the older of the two.


	2. Married... Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the options, it had to be this one. Embarrassing, but they get to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An amusing idea of how Jaime as Blue Beetle ended up carrying Traci when needed.

It was going smoothly. The relationship of Jaime Reyes and Traci Thruston, that was. After many team bonding exercises outside of missions, awkward flirting attempts, a successful first date, Scarab being less 'paranoid' and the 'will they won't they' commentary, the two were very much a couple. On one mission, only Blue Beetle, Static, Kid Flash and Thirteen were available. It was a reconnaissance mission. There was a lead to another meta-human trafficking site somewhere in the jungle. It required stealth and high mobility. All current members fitted the bill except Thirteen. She had yet to master flight by magic. She could levitate, but not fast enough to keep up with her male companions. While waiting for Thirteen, Static and Kid having been informed what the mission was decided to encourage Blue Beetle to be Thirteen's ride.

"Seriously _ese_?" Blue asked. "There's more to being a speedster than speed. You know how buff The Flash is."

"Hey. I'm not into taking time to work out." Kid Flash explained. "Besides, there's the meta-metabolism."

(It was a lie, not that Blue would know. He had done other workouts not concerning his speed under his Grandpa's discretion. He can at least carry someone about his weight at max.)

"Static?"

"Unless you want a 'fried' Traci on your next date night, I'm not it." Static warned.

(It would have been fine. Blue hasn't seen anyone else ride with Static however there was a possibility that she could get shocked regardless of whose powers would have been behind it.)

"Guess it's me."

(Scarab offered no comment for the day despite sensing the Static and the Kid Flash were telling lies. It hoped Jaime would eventually catch it, but knew Jaime Reyes would like any chance to interact with the Traci Thurston despite the usual 'teammate while on a mission' deal.)

"Why not? You're her boyfriend and Blue Beetle!" Kid Flash encouraged.

"Like that amounts to anything." Blue Beetle reasoned.

"You'll get to spend more time with her." Static countered.

"Hey! Why not carry her like those wedding scenes in romantic movies? When the groom in one motion holds his new bride in his arms. Sweeping her off her feet." Bart explained while demonstrating the hold.

"I'm pretty sure I'll get slapped in the face if I do that without telling her."

"Or a big kiss." Static teased.

"Static! Don't gross me out! You'll make lose my appetite."

"Aren't you always hungry?"

_Recognized. Thirteen. B-2-9. _

"Sorry I'm late. Dad wouldn't let me leave the house without giving me 'the talk'." Thirteen explained.

"Glad you made it girl." Static and Thirteen exchanged a hi-five.

"So, what's the mission?"

"We have a lead for a possible meta-human trafficking site." Blue Beetle answered.

"A recon mission." Kid Flash paused before continuing. "In the jungle."

"Oh. Nice."

"Let's get going already! It's time to RUMBLE in the JUNGLE!" Kid Flash dashed to the zeta tube.

_Recognize Kid Flash B-2-3._

"I think he watches too many wrestling matches." Static remarked as he strode to the zeta tube.

_Recognized Static B-2-6._

Blue and Thirteen followed.

"After you, _princessa_." Blue bowed as he said this.

"Thank you my knight in blue armor." Thirteen curtsied before walking in. Blue Beetle followed.

_Recognized Thirteen B-2-9. Blue Beetle B-2-2. _

* * *

After hours of chasing the target and apprehending them, it turned out the lead was false. They had no leads of a meta-human trafficking. However, there were animal poachers. Nevertheless they managed to get the proper authorities on it.

"Aww man!" Static moaned.

"So moded! We just spent hours chasing that guy for nothing!" Kid Flash groaned.

"Easy _hermanos_." Blue cajoled only to realize something/someone was missing. "Where's Thirteen?"

"Ummm..." Static reacted.

"I thought you had her?" Kid Flash yelped.

The guys all shared a look and back-tracked through the jungle. They managed to find Thirteen, she was currently trying to untangle herself through a bunch of vines. Beetle used the armor's blades to cut some of them while Static and Kid guided her out.

"Sorry we left you back there." Blue Beetle apologized.

"It's alright I forgive you." Thirteen gave a strained smile to her saviors.

After a few beats, Thirteen punched Blue Beetle in the gut and gave a death glare to Static and Kid Flash.

"But next time, you will not be so lucky."

"Noted." Blue grunted.

"Got it." Static replied.

"Feeling the mode." Kid Flash said.

"Let's head back."

"Race you to the Zeta tube!"

"Not so fast!"

Kid Flash ran with Static chasing after him on his saucer. Blue Beetle sighed.

"Those guys."

He looked at Thirteen who was still annoyed, then asked. "Do you want a lift back?"

"Hmm?"

"I could carry you back in my arms, like in those movies. The groom carrying his bride in his arms."

Thirteen made a face.

"If you want that is. You don't have to if you don't want to."

She took a moment to think. Her face relaxed.

"I'd like that, my blue knight." She replied smiling.

"As you wish _mi princessa_." He bowed.

Jaime slowly picked her up in his arms. He made sure his grip wasn't too loose and checked if Traci was comfortable. When their eyes met, Traci kissed his left cheek. Jaime, blushed behind his face mask. He lovingly looked into Traci's eyes. He retracted his face/head plating, angled his head and gave her a full on kiss. Tracie froze before returning the kiss. They both took a moment to breath before Blue took off.

"So this is what it's like." Traci commented amazed.

"It is. I always liked the view I get at night over El Paso, especially." Jaime inputted.

"It's beyond beautiful."

"The sight isn't the only thing 'beyond beautiful'."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! It's pretty hot up here isn't it?"

When Blue began the descent, they were surprised to see Static and Kid Flash standing by at the Zeta tube, waiting for them, watching them.

"Here come the newlyweds." Virgil narrated.

"Fresh from their 'honeymoon'." Bart continued.

"What are they talking about?" Traci asked.

"Nothing." Jaime interjected immediately.

"So, how are you Missus Reyes? Did you enjoy the view?" Bart questioned.

"I did." Tracie blushed. "It was wonderful."

"Did Blue sweep you off your feet?" Virgil inquired.

"Cut it out!" Jaime insisted gritting his teeth.

"He already did that as Jaime. My knight in blue armor." Tracie replied, gazing lovingly at Jaime.

"I'm ho-nored,_ prin-ces-sa_." Jaime stuttered awkwardly.

They held each other's gaze leaning in to almost kiss, until-

"Hey lovebugs! Save the fireworks until after we report back." Virgil interjected.

"Your princessa isn't the only lady you have to follow up with, amigo. Come on! Vamenos!" Bart added.

Static and Kid Flash stepped onto the platform to zeta away.

_Recognize Kid Flash B-2-3. Static B-2-6._

Jaime was about to walk through, until Traci stopped him.

"Jaime you can put me down." Traci said.

"Right. Sorry about that." Jaime apologized quickly. He angled his grasp hold, letting her slip out.

"It was really nice of you to ask before picking me up. Thank you." She commented.

"Your welcome." He returned.

"Whenever we go on missions and I need a lift, would you-"

"Of course. Anything for you, _princessa_." Jaime bowed again.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, until Traci pulled it out and whacked him on the arm. Jaime grunted.

"That's enough out of you! Let's go! We have to give Miss Martian a report."

They both proceeded onto the platform. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Jungle they are in is the one The (original) Team goes to on a mission "Alpha Male" Season 1 episode 13
> 
> -I am not sure about Zeta platforms/tubes in 'Jungle' but this just worked for the story
> 
> -Originally I was going to have Virgil and Bart have excuses that really were excuses, but upon re-watching some episodes, they are capable of carrying a passenger.
> 
> -I was originally going to have a callback to Gorilla City in the Young Justice comics, but it felt out of place/too much information
> 
> -It was going to be named "X jinxed attempts", but that seemed misleading. Eventually I came up with the title "Magicked Moments".


	3. Skate Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to skateboard with a Teammate, purely platonic. Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a series of works by another archive of our own writer, hlwar about the Runaways:(Tye Longshadow, Asami "Sam" Koizuki, Eduardo "Ed" Dorado Jr. and Virgil Hawkins).

Even after the Runaways Tye Longshadow, Asami Koizuki, Eduardo Dorado Jr. and Virgil Hawkins had went down their separate paths, they still kept in touch. No doubt busy one way or another, but they managed to find time by agreeing to meet up in a skate park in El Paso. It was mildly crowded, which left plenty of open space to do tricks. Some of which involved their meta-powers. Ed and Sam were in the rink/pit while Virgil and Tye were taking a break. The conversation they were having shifted to 'relationship' status.

"I mean, I'm fortunate I have Bart and even Jaime as single buddies on The Team." Virgil finished.

"I don't know about that." Tye doubted.

"What don't I know?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"You noticed how Bart is not always hanging with Jaime?"

"Hard to say. Far as I know, he spent a millisecond to hug him without him knowing."

"Well, when he's not hanging with Jaime, he is helping Ed with setting up the new Meta-Human Youth Center in Taos."

"So? I've helped out. Everyone on the Team pitched in. Even Gar and he's now a TV star."

"The guy lives in Central City and he goes to Taos on an almost regular basis, to assist Ed. He is always asking him if there is anything he can do."

"We have Zeta-Tube access, there's one almost everywhere. Why not? And Bart's a speedster. He could easily lap the world if he wants."

"And as a result, they end up having time to spend together."

"It's like you'r-oh. Wait? Cheerful, energetic Bart Allen, with the sometimes moody but emotionally sensitve Eduardo Dorado Jr? Our Ed?"

"Caught our boy saying 'crash' and 'mode' sometimes, then clarifying."

"At least I have Jai-"

Tye stood up suddenly and squinted.

"What's up?"

"See that?" Tye pointed.

Virgil squinted in the distance and noticed his mentioned comrade's figure, and someone else nearby.

"Jaime. With someone?"

"He is with a girl."

"You know her? It could be his sister."

"Didn't get a good look. And his sister is his 'little sister' like barely ten years old. The person next to him is way too old to be her."

"So who do you think she is 'his girlfriend'?"

"There were times Jaime was checking his phone during school more often than usual."

"Anything else you want to share?"

"When Sam noticed this, she asked him something in Japanese and he 'freaked'. Like he tripped over himself, literally."

"What did she ask?"

"She wouldn't say. 'Secret.'" Tye air-quoted imitating his girlfriend's pronunciation.

"Why not we see for ourselves instead of speculating?"

"So you want to spy on your own team mate, my best friend instead of respecting his space?" Tye made a face with disbelief which was very brief. "I'm in."

Virgil turned to Ed and Sam who have stopped skating. They were just talking. The Japanese girl was giving the Argentinian a few playful nudges.

"Hey Ed, Sam! We're going to grab snacks, want anything?" Virgil called.

"I'm good!" He replied before turning to his companion. "Sam?"

"No." She said.

"We'll be back soon." Tye called back.

Virgil and Tye grabbed their gear and stashed them near a tree. They then jogged in the direction they caught their mutual friend.

"You have feeling- ?" Ed began to ask.

"Me too." Sam replied immediately.

They put a significant amount of distance while keeping Jaime in sight out of fear Scarab would sense them. They were hiding behind a lamp post and got some weird stares by regular park go-ers.

"Shame I left my Darkwear contacts in my locker." Virgil commented

"Contacts? You wear contact lenses?" Tye asked.

"My vision is ok. It's the tech within them. I could get an ID on the girl."

"If you did get her identity would that stop us from spying on them?"

Virgil faced Tye, who did the same.

"No." Virgil replied.

"Me too."

They managed to get a good viewing spot when the target pair stopped. Jaime and the girl were at a ramp. He was explaining the physics with the ramp to the girl. Upon closer inspection she was wearing every necessary piece of padding for skating versus Jaime who wear everything sans wrist guards. He then demonstrated how to skate on the obstacle by successfully ascending and descending from the ramp. He encouraged his companion to try.

"I didn't think Jaime would get a girl before me." Virgil commented.

"Why's that?" Tye interrogated scrunching his face at what the electric hero was implying.

"Scarab would be too pretentious. It basically thinks blasting everyone with a plasma cannon is the best way to deal with a problem."

"Jiminy Cricket with a really bad attitude." Tye quoted Jaime's summary on Scarab's personality.

"I can't get a better look at the girl. Stay here." He patted Tye's shoulder several times who briefly looked stunned.

Virgil quietly sneaked somewhere else to get a better view as the unknown girl took off.

"Does he think he's the Men-In-Black when he does that?"

Tye continued watching Jaime and the girl interacting. His friend seemed to have plenty of patience and is even having fun

He remembered when they were younger a time Jaime taught Milagro how to ride a skateboard. It went okay but she didn't skate so often. Not to mention, they were siblings so they got annoyed at one another. The older re-explaining how to do something to a rather impatient little girl. In the end, the two shared some ice cream despite the various scrapes and bruises. For the unknown girl, there was a different vibe. Something clicked when he saw a smile on his best friend's face as he talked to her. Giving her tips after a couple runs on the ramp. Even playfully pushing her around against her protests. It was a different smile than the many he had seen. Before he could come to an epiphany he heard a cough behind him. Tye turned around.

"Hi Sam." He croaked.

"Tye-san? What are you doing?" A rather dark tone accompanied her 'smile'.

* * *

At Virgil's end, he finally got a facial ID on the unknown girl. In a way, he should have seen it coming. After all those accidents and not to mention the 'make ups' that went with them. It later involved in the two making arrangements to spend time together even on group-bonding exercises. He was going to head back to Tye when a familiar flash of light blocked his path. The flash revealed to be a rather angry Argentinian.

"Going somewhere, Virgil?" Ed asked with his arms crossed.

Virgil saw that Ed's teleportation caught the known girl's attention. He grabbed the younger boy and forced him to the ground.

"_Dios mio_! What the Hell Virgil? You and Tye-" Ed mouth was muffled by Virgil's hand.

"Shhh. Quiet I'll-"

Before he could continue the foliage that was acting as a cover were suddenly stripped bare. The known girl with her hand extended outward at the bushes was standing before the former runaways. She had a scolding gaze and frown when the foliage fell, but that quickly morphed into shock when she saw who was spying on her.

"Virgil?"

"Hi Traci." Virgil greeted weakly.

Ed gave a look of disbelief.

* * *

Back at Tye's end, he and Sam were arguing. Jaime who had known from his friend's headband peeking out of the foliage from skating up and down the ramp, went over. Scarab offered various punishments at Jaime's disposal. He ignored them. He knew his friend meant no harm, but figured he would try to spare him some of Asami's wrath.

"It's not what you think Sam!" Tye excused.

"I think you are spying on Blue-san." Sam accused.

"Okay it is what you think. But I'm not the only-"

"(Asami-san. It's alright. I'm not mad at him.)" Jaime responded in Japanese.

"Jaime!"

"(Is it really okay?)"

"(Yes. It is.)"

"I'm still mad at you." Sam glared at her boyfriend.

Tye gulped.

After an explanation was given, they decided to find somewhere to catch up. All the teens were seated at two round tables with colorful umbrellas outside a small cafe. Virgil and Tye were left in charge of watching the discarded gear and boards at one table. Traci and Jaime sat notably closer to each other than Ed and Sam who were also seated at the same table. Both pairs were opposite of one another.

"Tye, Asami-san, Ed. This is Traci Thurston. Traci this is my best friend Tye Longshadow, his girlfriend Asami Koizuki and their friend Eduardo Dorado Jr. They are also Virgil's old runaway pals before he joined The Team." Jaime introduced to Traci pointing to each individual.

"Hi there. It's nice to meet you all. " Traci greeted.

"_Hola_." Ed said.

"Hi." Tye waved.

"(Nice to meet you, Traci-san.)" Sam greeted.

"So how did you two of you meet?" Tye asked.

"The Team." Virgil inserted before either of the two could explain. "She's the newest member to join."

"So are you a meta-human or skilled fighter?" Ed asked.

"Not quite a fighter. I am not a meta-human, but I can do something that's pretty crash." Traci answered.

"And what's that?"

"She's magical." Jaime blurted out and caught himself. "What she does, I mean!"

Traci laughed. "I can cause magical bad luck."

"So you 'jinx' the bad guys." Tye restated.

"I'm their unlucky number." Traci gave a coy smile.

"And now I'm the odd wheel even among friends." Virgil declared.

"Virgil I don't have a-" Ed began to reason.

"You don't count, you and Bart are made for each other!"

"Me and Bart?"

"What do you think?" Jaime whispered off to the side.

"I could see it happening." Traci reasoned in the same tone.

"So what number date is this?" Tye asked.

"Date?!" both Jaime and Traci exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?/He was teaching me how to ride a skateboard!" Jaime and Traci exclaimed simultaneously and respectively

"Okay?"

Sam giggled at their reaction. Ed held back his laugh, but not the smile. Virgil on the other hand made a face. He was the most upset out of all his 'friends'.

"You know with the way you two both reacted to question, it really seems to be true." Tye reasoned.

"That's not it, Tye!" Jaime rose out of his seat, slamming the table.

"Sure it isn't." Tye rose from his to match Jaime's flustered look with a teasing smile.

"It's not." Jaime turned to his back. "You too! I thought you weren't a fan."

"By the way, he's-" Ed explained off to the side.

"Talking to Scarab. I know. It's kinda entertaining." Traci answered.

"You think so?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"I do." Traci nodded.

The exchange between the two best friends continued, with everyone watching them like it's a sitcom.

"Those two are going to take a while aren't they?" She pointed to both Tye and Jaime. Sam was laughing, even Virgil who was still pouting about being perpetually single.

Ed nodded. "They will." He observed Traci's face staring at Jaime. "You like him?"

"He's easy on the eyes and sweet."

"Jaime is the most level-headed guy I met and he is very loyal to his _amigos_. He's a good choice."

"And what do you think of a certain speedster?" She gave a side-long look to the Argentinian.

"And who would that be?"

"You know who I mean. If Bart isn't with Jaime or me by extension, he's with you in Taos."

"He's been a great help at the center." He then commented in a lower voice. "Doesn't hurt that he's 'irresistibly charming' as well."

"For whom exactly?"

"For everyone."

The two shared a secret smile. Sam ended up joining their conversation seeing how the two bros would be at it for a while.

"Your 'not date' with Jaime?" Ed asked.

"More like a practice date, but I honestly did want to learn how to ride a skateboard."

The two shared a cheerful laugh.

"Scarab likes her?" Tye asked.

"The _ese_ is occasionally jealous. That and gives me warnings about my hormone levels for the sake of my health." Jaime commented as though he had a helicopter parent.

"Sounds like you have a guardian on your case. Speaking of-"

"We are not at that stage, _hermano_."

"So you two are a couple and you were on a date?"

Jaime was about to respond when a familiar ringtone played on his phone along with Traci's and Virgil's. "We have to get going."

"A mission?"

The three Team members nodded.

"You dodged a bullet there Jaime." Virgil commented.

"Let's get going!" He declared while getting out of his seat and grabbing his skate gear.

"I'll talk to you later!" he directed to Tye before looking at Ed and Sam "It's nice seeing you Asami-san, Ed!" Jaime rushed while getting on his board, skating away.

"It was nice meeting you all!" Traci greeted and she followed Jaime's lead.

"Good luck with everything!" Ed wished.

Virgil grabbed his gear, then muttered. "I gotta get a girlfriend."

After saying that he skated after his teammates.

"See you, Virgil!" Sam cried out waving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I figured to have Virgil's 'need to get a girlfriend' stick/gag present in the story. I am not shipping him with any of the other girls on The Team for now.
> 
> -Despite being called Sam and probably having a preference, I would think Jaime would be polite to call Sam by her original name and even use some Japanese, especially if he wants to discuss something private with her. I figured he would be versed enough to use common phrases without Scarab's help. Wouldn't be surprised if he watched some anime.
> 
> -Speaking of Japanese, I could have used a tool or typed out a 'pinyin' but I do not want to generate any offense. If anyone knows proper Japanese for the phrases Sam and Jaime use feel free to comment me on that.
> 
> -I figured Asami would have a hard time pronouncing Jaime's name. So instead she would call him 'Blue-san', even if he isn't in his armor. In another story/work (Bug Jar) on Fanfiction.net she refers to him as 'Aoi-san'.
> 
> -Seeing how Jaime originally got around his hometown via skateboard and all the runaways seem to be capable of riding a skateboard it wouldn't be strange to meet up like this.
> 
> -The remark Tye makes to Traci about her powers is a nod to Jinx a villainess I best remember from the 2000's cartoon, Teen Titans. She essentially has the same powers as Thirteen.
> 
> -With Ed's comment in "Leverage" about loving his meta-abilities I figured this would be another way for him to have fun with them other than surprise people and traveling convenience. I also feel that if they get the chance to they would try to have fun with their abilities whether or not they are heroes or 'hero-ing'.
> 
> -I think in many ways Ed and Bart are a great pairing despite lack of screen time together. So I thought of inserting 'evidence' of it. I hope it seems natural.
> 
> -Why Virgil would not recognize his own teammate might seem strange. Reasons can be: different outfit/hairstyle; she had joined recently; or simply along the lines of an 'looking for anthills analogy'.


	4. Asking for a Date, Tempts Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he had to do was ask a girl who he liked on a date. He had done it many times. This one was unique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some works Jaime has trouble dating due to Scarab's 'host preservation programming'. In this case, something else makes this funny.

Jaime Reyes had a bit of a reputation at his school. He did not necessarily fall in any cliquey high school stereotypes, but he easily got a bad reputation from his many attempts of dating. His first dates end up being his last date with said girl due to Scarab thinking he was under threat and him trying to hide the fact that he had a sentient alien tech that thought she was an enemy (or sexual attraction). No excuse could ever cover up his 'rude behavior'. He had explained it so many times to Scarab, but Scarab's reasoning always was for his 'safety'. Jaime joked that Scarab felt jealous, but it argued.

_[Scarab is not alive. Therefore, Scarab does not feel.]_

Anyways, it had been a few months since the newest recruit joined The Team. Traci Thurston, otherwise known as Thirteen which fitted her well as she often causes 'bad luck' with her magic. Zatanna was training her to have better control of her powers. She is getting better, but there had been a few cases in which her emotions got the best of her and she lost control.

The funniest one was when during a mission to stop a meta-trafficking ring in a warehouse. Kid Flash and Static were so stoked about taking out a bunch of meta-traffickers. Suddenly, Thirteen got a notification of the latest update on "Space Trek 3016" on her 'unsilenced' phone. She squealed which blew their cover. But she also released a magic burst that caused Robin, Wonder Girl and Arrowette who were hiding above the scene, along with some of the scaffolding to fall on the three meta-traffickers successfully knocking them out. Kid Flash and Static were upset about the lack of hero action, but they saved a bunch of kidnapped children and returned them home to their loved ones.

Currently, Jaime is gathering his nerves and making a plan to ask Traci out on a date. He just so happened to get tickets to see a new Sci-Fi movie she had been raving about in The Team's downtime. Scarab warned Jaime that there was a good chance her powers may end up triggering an unfortunate accident upon agreeing to see the movie. He took that into consideration and decided to have his armor on just in case.

When it came time to ask, it was after they completed the mission and the report had been filled out. Jaime pulled Traci aside into a vacant lot far enough to hopefully not trigger any potential calamities.

"Blue, what's up? You've been looking at me weird today." Thirteen asked.

"_Lo siento_. It's just, I've been thinking about how I was going to do this." Jaime answered.

"Do what?"

"You remember that movie you've been wanting to see in theaters?"

"(insert movie name)? What about it?"

"I happened to have two tickets to see it in Rio Grande Cinema."

"Really?"

"I wanted to know if you would want to see it with me and if we could make it a date?"

"A date?" She froze.

"I mean if you want to. I mean we could see it as friends-" He suddenly turned his head to the side. "I know- no it is not urgent, it's natural!"

"Umm, Blue-" Traci tried to get his attention.

"No, no sonic cannons!" Jaime yelled.

"Jaime!" Traci yelled.

"Yes?" Jaime turned to face a questionably distraught Traci.

"I would love that!" Traci smiled only to correct herself. "I mean, to do both. The movie and the date with you. I'm buying popcorn."

"Crash." Jaime smiled at disbelief.

"So crash."

They both looked each other, but something caught Jaime's eyes.

"Um-Traci your hands are glowing."

"Oh." She looked down.

"_Terminar!_ No don't activate thrusters!"

Jet engines roared.

"Aw man."

After relaying the events that happened, The Team got a huge laugh out of it. Bart and Virgil teased Jaime to no end. Scarab offered no input.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I could not think of an original movie title, but that's not the main point of the story. Imagine which ever one you like.
> 
> -I could have inserted Scarab's comments, but sometimes it's more funny to see/hear Jaime argue/converse without the extra dialogue
> 
> -Had a hard time deciding what could be a funny moment with Thirteen's accidental bursts. Had a friend help me come up with idea, I ended up not using their suggestion(it was shark related, but they had enough of a bad rep).


	5. Make a Move Already!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough of the ‘will they won’t they’ drama, take a hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A visible Bartudo in the mix, but a Blue13 at its core.  
Another note I plan on adding a song fic to this account so keep tabs. I am hoping it turns out alright.

“They are taking forever!” Loudly whispered an impatient voice.

“Easy my friend,” cajoled a more patient voice. “Not everything goes at your pace.”

“I swear this is like Joan’s soap operas!” The impatient voice raised his voice. “‘The will they won’t they’ deal. They’ve been feeling the mode for way too long! Just ki-hmph”

“_Silencio_! You ought to keep your own commentary to yourself.” Scolded the patient voice after covering his companion’s mouth.

Currently, some members of the Team are helping Ed set up the Meta-Youth Center in Taos, New Mexico. Bart, Jaime, Virgil and Traci offered to help. Virgil is helping Neut out somewhere else in the center, while Bart, Ed, Jaime and Traci were in the ‘auditorium’. The foursome paired off, Ed and Bart working in one part of the auditorium while Jaime and Tracie worked on stage. Jaime was currently on a ladder checking the curtains and other systems, while Traci would occasionally hand him something he needed from below.

Bart removed Ed’s hand. “You should see them on group outings. Seriously, they should just get a room and kiss!” He elaborated.

“Relationships take time.” Ed reasoned, then smirking. “Besides, how long did it take for you to ask me out my friend?”

“Grew up in a Reach apocalyptic future. Romance was not a priority. What’s their excuse?” The speedster wildly gestured.

“Teenage hormones. Jaime having been Reach’s puppet soldier for months and has partnership quarrels with Scarab. Traci is a super-fan for ‘Tork’ and has magical accidents.” Ed listed them off.

“Fine. But we should do something." Bart raised his voice. "I can’t take the ‘will they, won’t they’ deal. It’s so moded!”

Ed wasn’t fast enough to stop Bart as Jaime and Tracie gave looks at the speedster.

“Bart and I are going to take a break! We’ll be back soon!” Ed called out speaking semi-rapidly.

He hauled Bart away much to the speedster’s protest, teleporting further away as extra assurance.

“Bart, you really need to work on your volume issues.” Ed reproached. “You really put the ‘kid’ in Kid Flash.”

“Okay, maybe I made a ‘little’ scene.” Bart excused making a pinching motion to go with his explanation. 

“A ‘little’ meaning ‘gigantic’?” Ed raised an eyebrow making the same gesture then making a 'big one' with his arms.

“Look. I love Jaime and Traci. It’s obvious they should be together, you see the looks they give each other. The times Traci accidentally uses her powers and often trips Jaime. Scarab going crazy to eliminate Traci only for Jaime to calm it down. A whole apology session and then they laugh at each other.”

“_Yo tambien(/a me tambien)_. I see it too. But, Bart sometimes we need to let them see it rather than try to ‘force’ them to see it.”

Bart took a moment to process his partner’s thought.

“I hate it when you're right.”

“Is it such a bad thing?”

“Not with you, amigo.” Bart paused. ”I’m actually starving now.”

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose and then smiled. “Alright.”

* * *

The two boys went to grab a bite. Meanwhile, sometime after both boys left the room, Jaime had finished whatever needed checking. He and Traci sat on the edge of stage legs dangling over. They were a 'friendly' distance apart, taking a moment to rest. 

“You heard all of that, right?” Traci asked.

“Bart’s not the number one choice for stealth missions other than the fact he’s Kid Flash.” Jaime answered.

“The whole ‘will they, won’t they deal’… about us. ”

“Oh.”

An awkward silence passed over.

“It’s fine. We don’t have to force it, if it’s… awkward?” Traci stated.

“Awkward? What do you mean?” Jaime made a 'weird' face at his companion's statement.

“I mean… you and me as a couple.” Traci pointed to her and Jaime respectively as she explained.

“Me and you?” Jaime gestured back.

“Yeah. You probably don’t see me that way.”

“Who says I don’t see you that way?”

“Huh?”

“Traci.” Jaime took both of her hands into his and looked calmly into her eyes. ”I think you’re amazing. Yes, you do have some work to do with your powers, but so does everyone. ”

“You think I’m amazing?”

“_Si._ I do. I didn’t have the best luck with dating, especially with Scarab. The _hermano_ is overprotective and anytime I had conversations with them I get weird looks.”

Jaime turned his head to the side.

“Yes, I know, but dude you take it too far sometimes.”

“Like it’s strange for someone to talk to themselves.” Traci giggled.

“_Exactamente_. Exactly." Jaime pointed immediately. "You are one of the first to not be weirded out. I mean The Team had, but I didn’t tell them about Scarab until the whole Reach invasion." He rubbed the back of his head and looked awkwardly to the side. "I also thought you only hang with me because I’m the only one who would talk about sci-fi or the next best thing to ‘Tork’.”

Traci laughed at the comment, trying her best to not laugh directly at Jaime. Once she regained her bearings she looked Jaime in the eye.

“Still, you never let Scarab cause actual harm. You are anyways a sweet, loyal and caring guy. That’s honestly the best thing anyone can ask for. Besides, Tork isn’t a real person.”

Jaime smiled at the last part. He slipped off the ledge successfully landing on the ground, while Traci followed. 

“So what do you say _Bonita_? You want to-”

“Yes!" Traci hugged him before he could continue. "Let’s go on a date!”

Jaime laughed. “Not how I expected it to go. But my buddy Tye ended up dating a girl he ran away with."

He later added. "Along with Virgil and Ed... Running away, not dating all at once."

“Ooo. Tell me more!” Traci twiddled her fingers conspicuously. 

“FINALLY!”

The newly anointed pair looked in the direction of the voice. They saw an exasperated Bart at the doorway along with Ed who had face palmed himself.

“You guys took FOREVER!”

“Again, work on your indoor voice.”

The two new love-bugs profusely blushed and looked away from one another. But they shared an adorable smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I have no proof Jaime wouldn't be on a ladder doing stage stuff, but it just worked.  
\- Played on Traci's "Space Trek 3016" obsession, due to the fact she seemed really interested in 'Torq', but would still see Jaime as a potential guy  
\- Another work on this site gave me the idea of Bart watching his best friend and said friend's potential love interest as a soap opera that Joan had watched.  
\- 'Auditorium' being the first room shown in "Leverage" where the new metahuman teens were briefed about what the center is about and what are some of the things they could expect. I assumed it is the same one in "Illusion of Control" in which Neut was setting up chairs before Bart sped through to help.  
\- From his room and his previous incarnations, Jaime appears to be a sci-fi fanatic, so I would assume this is one of many common grounds he shares with Traci before they even became a couple.  
\- I got a comment from my fanfiction account on the proper Spanish to use when Ed says "Me too" and included it as an alternate phrase.


	6. Making a Ship Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take it upon themselves to make a ship sail. A ship sails just not the one they originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a much needed reboot, I'm back with some Young Justice content. I had this chapter on the back-burner. I figured it would be a fun one if the summary is any indicator.

After a mission debrief, M’gann asked The Team if anyone was available to pitch in helping with a promotional event for the Taos Meta-Human Youth Center in Dakota City. 

“Whether you are free or not be sure to tell your friends and family about it. They might know someone who could benefit from this or need help.”

“Count me in Miss M! It’s going to be in my hometown. It’ll be great to see Ed and Neut again.” Virgil replied.

“Ed and Neut?” Traci asked. It had been nearly a month since she joined the team. She had heard the names Ed and Neut from Virgil before, but she did not have a definitive picture of who they are.

“Eduardo Dorado Jr. He’s going to be one of the youth counselors at the center. His dad, Dr. Eduardo Dorado Sr. was a scientist who worked for the Erdel Initiative and he’s going to be the director.” Tim explained. “Neut is Nathaniel Tyron, formerly Neutron is another youth counselor who had his meta-gene activated and nearly destroyed Central City. His powers are gone for ‘some reason’.”

“Ed’s also an old friend of Virgil’s when he along with a bunch of other meta-teens ran away.” Jaime added.

“From what or who?” Traci asked.

“The Reach, S.T.A.R., Luthor, Blue.” Virgil listed, nudging Jaime last.

“When the Reach had me on mode.”

_ [If it weren’t for Jaime Reyes’ insecurity over whether or not Scarab would take control of Jaime Reyes.] _

“You don’t have to rub it in.”

“I know, just had to put the facts out there.” Virgil pointed out, slightly confused.

“But, it’s all crash now.” Bart interrupted speeding and gesturing at everything and everyone that is related. “Blue is off mode. All is forgiven. Virgil’s on The Team. Ed’s a total rock star helping other meta-teens. I mean he’s beyond crash. He’s got one of the best senses of humor other than yours truly, the best conversationalist… ”

“Is it just me or-?” Cassie asked.

“It’s so obvious.” Stephanie stated.

“What is?” Jaime asked.

“Bart has a crush on Ed.” Cissie blatantly concluded.

“Seriously?” Jaime reacted, observing the speedster who was still continuing his speech about Ed’s good traits in speed speech. He appeared to be oblivious to his teammate’s commentary, lost in his own words.

“You know, I’ve heard a lot from Ed about how helpful Bart is. He even began adapting Bart’s future linguo.” Virgil added.

“The rest of us say it after getting to know him. Although Bart did mention going to Taos when I had offered to hang out with him one time. He’s usually trying to find every excuse to hang out with me, even after The Reach.” Jaime reasoned.

“Jealous?” Virgil jabbed.

“No. Kind of surprised, but also happy for him. He doesn’t mention much about the future or ‘his past’.” Jaime continued.

“Yeah. Ed’s been pretty different too since Bart’s been hanging out with him. He went from wanting a cure for them like he was sick or something to now even using his powers for fun. His smile’s pretty different, in a good way.” Virgil reflected. “I honestly thought of him as a hispanic version of grumpy Tye.”

“Oh no_ hermano_. No one can be any grumpier than Tye.” Jaime laughed. ”Although less so with Asami in his life.”

“Lucky dude.” Virgil moaned.

“Anyone else other than Virgil and Bart are going to come?” M’gann asked again.

“Can’t. Have to practice a routine for another contest.” Cissie excused.

“I have to do a paper.” Stephanie said.

“I can’t either, personal business.” Tim remarked.

“I’ll come!” Traci cheered.

“Me too Miss M!” Cassie piped up putting an arm around Traci.

“Why not? I’m in.” Jaime shrugged.

“Great I’ll see you all there!”

* * *

After The Team departed, for some reason Cassie had started a group chat with Jaime, Traci, and Virgil.

WonderG: We need to talk. (business face)

StShock: ‘Bout what?

BluBtle: You know Tim, Cissie and Stephanie, seemed to be the only ones on The Team to have some reason not to come simultaneously. Anyone get the feeling, something might be going on?

WonderG: It could be coincidence, besides Tim would have told me.

StShock: She’s got a point.

Traci13: Um, Cassie is there a reason why Bart isn’t in this chat?

WonderG: That's because this concerns him. 

StShock: And why’s that?

WonderG: We should try to get Bart and Ed together! <3

Traci13: TOTALLY! It was adorkable seeing Bart go on a lovey-dovey spiel about Ed! (heart eyes)

BluBtle: I’m not so sure, that’s a good idea… 

Traci13: WHY NOT?!!!! (shocked face)

WonderG: DON’T YOU WANT YOUR FRIENDS TO BE HAPPY?! (leer/glare face)

BluBtle: I do. It’s just that meddling with your amigos’ love lives is not a good practice.

StShock: I’m with Blue. I don’t want to force it onto either of them. 

WonderG: Didn’t you guys agree that they would make a good pair?

BluBtle: Doesn’t mean they should. Besides, it should be up to them to decide.

StShock: Agreed.

Traci13: Aren’t you guys a little curious? (rubbing chin)

StShock: I would like to know what they really think of each other. (detective/investigation face)

BluBtle: What happened to not wanting to force it? (raised eyebrow)

StShock: I mean like just observing or casually talking to Ed about it. (eyes to the side)

Traci13: That’s perfect! <3<3<3 Virg can chat with Ed about Bart and Jaime can talk to Bart about Ed. Then we try to get them to hang out as much as possible if it’s true.

WonderG: Are we really going to leave it up to the guys? (smartass face)

Traci13: Then I’ll go with Virgil to grill Ed and Cassie, you do the same with Jaime for Bart.

BlueBtle: Why you and Virgil? You haven’t met Ed yet.

Traci13: Even more of a reason, besides he’ll probably see it coming if Cassie came along. I just saw a pic of him. He’s pretty hot. (flirty face)

BlueBtle: Sure if you dig Spike Spielberg hair. (eye-rolling)

StShock: You know for a Blue Beetle you sound green with envy. (smirk)

WonderG: You don’t say V? (smirkx2)

BlueBtle: The point of the event is to help promote the Youth Center, not play matchmaker.

WonderG: We’ll still do all of that. It’s just…. 

Traci13: It’s just that when you see two people who think the world of one another, you’d want them to be together. Wouldn’t you want them to be together? (excited face)

BlueBtle: If you’re talking about two fictional characters, sure. Not real people. Besides, Bart is kind of clueless about love.

WonderG: Then it’s a good thing I’m going to be with you Blue. (proud face)

Traci13: We can try, can’t we? Pretty please! (puppy dog eyes)

StShock: You know there’s not getting out of this with these two. I’m in. (thumbs up)

BlueBtle: Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you guys. (reluctant face)

* * *

It was the day of the event. Virgil was already there along with Bart speeding through setting up chairs and putting up decorations. As soon as Cassie, Traci and Jaime arrived Bart sped up to them giving them speed hugs.

“You know for a speed hugger, Bart gives the best hugs.” Traci commented

“I know right.” Cassie agreed.

“Sure.” Virgil remarked.

“Well you guys took forever!” Bart exclaimed.

“That’s because a certain someone is a decoration hog.” An accented voice stated.

A teenager about Bart’s age with messy dark hair, brown eyes and olive skin walked in on the group.

“Eduardo Dorado Jr.” Virgil said as he walked up to his fellow runaway.

“Virgil Hawkins.” Ed mimicked Virgil’s tone.

The two hive-fived which evolved into a handshake and then a bro-hug.

“It’s good to see you man!”

“You as well, _hermano_.”

"Hello, I'm Traci." Traci introduced herself.

"Hola Traci. I heard about you from the others. You're the new magic user on The Team."

"In hero form I'm Thirteen." Traci smiled.

“So what can we do to help?” Cassie asked.

“Could use some help setting up some of the game booths over there and the chairs in front of the stage.” Ed gestured.

“Bart, Jaime and I got it covered with setting up the game booths.” Cassie interjected, wrapping an arm around both boys.

“Virgil, Ed and I can get the chairs.” Traci followed.

“But-” Ed was about to interject, but the girls beat him to it.

Cassie grabbed Bart’s arm almost cutting off his circulation along with Jaime’s pulling both protesting boys unwillingly to the game booths without second thoughts. She sent a knowing smile to Traci who took action. She laced her arms through the arms of Virgil and Ed. She led them to the stage area.

* * *

Cassie and Jaime were assembling the dunk tank booth taking advantage of Cassie’s super strength and Jaime’s experience with tools. Bart zoomed in between them reading and showing the diagram, assisting anyway he can. Bart noticed the glances or attempts of ‘silent’ communication between the two. 

“What are you two up to?” He asked.

“What do you mean, _hermano_?” Jaime asked innocently.

“Cassie purposely set up a situation with the three of us and the two of you are trying to communicate something private.”

“Oh shoot.” Cassie whispered.

“Well?”

“Don’t look at me.” Jaime excused.

Cassie rolled her eyes, then asked. “Do you like Ed? Like like him-like him?” 

“Like him-like him? What does that mean?”

“Do you like him more than a friend? Do you think he’s hot?... ” Jaime posed.

“When you see him does he take your breath away? Does it feel like you can’t breathe when he’s in the room?” Cassie added.

“Can you not go a day without thinking about him? Do you feel your heart race when you talk to him?”

“Do you sometimes stumble with words you want to say to him but can’t? Do you-”

“Woah-woah. Chillax guys.” Bart interrupted, warding them off. “You all sound a little crazy there.” 

“Okay, let’s put it like this. Do you want to be in a relationship with Ed?” Cassie asked.

“What?”

“Do you want to go on a date with him?” Jaime reiterated.

Bart started to turn red.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed, Virgil and Traci were setting up chairs. For the most part it was going smoothly and quietly. Traci made several talk-to-him glares while doing so.

Virgil gulped then took a breath. 

“You okay _hermano_?” Ed asked.

“Yeah. Cool as a cucumber.” Virgil said like he was reading off a cue card somewhere. “What about you?”

Traci rolled her eyes.

“_Bueno_. I’m good.” Ed answered with a tone of questioning.

“You wish you were doing this with Bart instead of us?” Traci asked.

Ed stopped then chuckled.

“If Bart was doing this with me there would be almost nothing for me or anyone else to do.”

“Right. Super fast. Bet that’s hot.” Traci continued.

“Not really. Just convenient. Bart finds any excuse to use it.”

“Uh-huh.” Virgil added.

“He’s almost always hungry.”

“Meta-metabolism.” Traci reasoned.

“We end up going out to eat.”

“You don’t say.” Virgil reacted.

“Always tries to make a conversation. It’s kind of charming and he’s funny.”

“You don’t say.” Traci parroted.

“He’s crash.”

Virgil and Traci exchanged secretive looks.

“Go on.” They both encouraged the Latino.

Ed gave a judgmental eye to the two of them, but resumed to the task at hand. “He’s always trying to help and do the right thing. He’s been super helpful.”

“Absolutely.” Virgil agreed.

“I think you should ask him out on a date!” Traci blurted out much to Virgil’s horror.

“_Exacta_-!”

Ed covered his mouth. His tanned skin tinted with red. Virgil and Traci smirked.

“Gotcha!”

* * *

“Did you two purposely tag team-ed me so I would confess?” Bart asked.

“Basically.” Jaime answered.

“From the way you were talking about him the other day, it seemed obvious. We wanted to help.” Cassie explained.

“Right?”

“Just so you know the girls force my hand.” Jaime excused, raising his hands in surrender.

“Uh-huh.” Bart crossed his arms.

“So whatcha going to do?” Cassie inquired resting her chin on crossed forearms.

“Cassie, I get why you would push and would trust you in knowing what I need to do with ‘relationship’ stuff,” Bart reasoned aloud, then turned to Jaime. “but I’m not sure about you hermano.”

“Me?” Jaime asked.

“It took a long while and an almost doomsday for Cassie and Tim to start dating, but I’m not the only one with a seemingly endless pining.”

“Woah-woah!” Jaime raised his arms in protest. “Let’s not change the subject Bart.” 

“You’re not getting out of this Jaime!” Cassie accused.

“You too Cassie!” Jaime looked at his companion in disbelief at the sudden change in course.

“Since a certain magician joined The Team, you haven’t taken your eyes off her.” Cassie pointed.

“And if you can’t see her you’re waiting to hear the zeta-tube announcement.” Bart agreed, maniacally tapping the pads of his fingers against one another.

“What are you guys saying?” Jaime didn’t like the tag-teaming look he was getting from both his teammates.

"Do you like-like Traci? Like 'like her-like her'?" Bart posed with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

* * *

“I don’t know.” Ed shrugged.

“Would it help to mention Bart went on a speed rant about you yesterday?” Traci said.

“You even picked up his linguo.” Virgil noted. “Then again, everyone Team, League has.”

“Are you guys saying I should tell Bart how I feel?” Ed asked. “Just because you guys have seen how we both talk about each other.”

“Yes.”/”No.” Traci and Virgil simultaneously answered.

“That’s not confusing at all.” Ed drawled. “Look. I haven’t ever thought about having a relationship with a boy or a girl. With everything going on, the center and meta-human trafficking, it has not been on my mind.”

“Right, I understand.” Virgil said guiltily.

“You’re one to talk. Didn’t you complain about how you haven’t found a girlfriend and that being on The Team doesn't do anything to help?”

“Low blow, Ed.”

“I guess we got a little too noisy about it.” Traci admitted.

“What about you _chica_?” Ed directed his question toward Traci, leaning back on a chair. “Do you have anyone you would like to go on a date with?”

“I don’t know if he feels the same way.” Traci answered playing with her hands.

“I think he does. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, when you aren’t.” Virgil hinted, smiling.

“Who is it?” Ed asked.

Traci hesitated.

“Someone I know?” 

Virgil whispered in his compadre’s ear. “Uh-huh. And he’s here with us.”

Ed nodded, knowing well enough who it could be.

“Virgil!” Traci exclaimed blushing. 

“Well, you said it Traci.” Virgil reasoned, quoting. “It's just that when you see two people who think the world of one another, you’d want them to be together. Wouldn’t you want them to be together?”

“Virgil, you know I can make today very unlucky for you, you know.” Traci seethed.

“I know.” Virgil backed away raising his hands and surrender. Also moving closer to Ed in hopes that being closer to his friend may spare him from the wraith of Thirteen.

“You shouldn’t really be meddling with other people’s love lives, when you haven’t figured out your own.” Ed commented. “I’m not an expert, but I understand enough, dealing with meta-teens and my own dad, it takes time and patience. Sometimes, you need to let them seek you out rather than go to them.”

“I get it.” Traci nodded empathetically.

“Although in your case, I think it should be you who should confess first.”

“Didn’t you?”

“I’m just suggesting. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Ed raised his hands in surrender. “I also know your mystery guy well enough that he’s not the type to confess first.”

Virgil nodded in agreement, Traci took the thought to heart.

* * *

The event was running smoothly and had a decent turn out. Several people had come and seemed to be enjoying it. The four failed matchmakers reconvened with one another during a downtime. Ed was with Neut saying hi to some of the meta-teens they had talked to before along with explaining what the center does.

“So how did it go on your end?” Cassie asked.

“Let’s just say our cover got blown.” Virgil said as he gauged Traci’s reactions. “You?”

“It went interestingly well.” Cassie answered.

Jaime groaned.

Virgil coughed not to clear his throat. “You know I think I’m going to check in on my Pops’ stand, want to join me Cass?”

“Sure.” Cassie piped up. “We’ll catch you guys later.”

The two went off leaving Jaime and Traci at their own devices. Both refusing to look at one another.

“So how did it really go?” Jaime asked.

“I may have jumped the gun a little too fast.” Traci admitted sheepishly.

“Ironic, you guys weren’t even dealing with a speedster. Bart caught on quickly that something was up with me and Cassie, not the romantic part.”

“You had to explain it to him?”

Jaime nodded. “And Eduardo?”

“He admitted that Bart’s a great guy, but he hasn’t thought of being in a relationship.”

“That’s understandable. _Ese_ has been through a lot. Take it from me. Part of the reason my dates haven’t been so successful is because of-” Jaime abruptly stopped and turned toward his back. “Dude really? There’s this thing called sexual attraction. Yes, I don’t appreciate warnings like that in my head-” Jaime stopped again and turned his head toward Traci’s snorting.

Her snorts evolved into laughter that she was trying to hide. Traci caught the sudden increase in silence coming from Jaime (and Scarab). She saw Jaime was staring at her.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to.” Traci apologized.

“No it’s fine. Most people give me the weird looks when I talk to Scarab.” Jaime smiled somberly.

“You don’t say.”

“You try explaining that an alien bug is suggesting I use a plasma cannon to blast whatever is bothering instead of resolving it peacefully.”

“That sounds harsh.”

“It’s sometimes funny. When you introduced yourself it thought you meant ‘I’m Thirteen’ as in ‘I am thirteen years old’.”

“It’s an easy confusion.”

“At least you don’t give the impression that you are secretly some trigger-happy violent prone punk.”

“I don’t think that, but I wouldn’t call you a ‘punk’.”

“Oh really? What would you call me?” Jaime moved in closer bending down slightly

Traci directed her glance to the side and pursed her lips. When she came to a conclusion her eyes re-met Jaime’s. “Cutie.”

Jaime spluttered in surprise.

“Cutie?” Jaime repeated in disbelief. “I’m not cute!” 

_[Scarab says otherwise. Why else would the Tia Rosa and the Abuelita pinch Jaime Reyes’ cheeks saying ‘querido’?]_

Jaime went crimson, shaking his head, vehemently denying Scarab’s evaluation. “That does not count! No it doesn’t!”

“See, cutie.” Traci pointed with a self-satisfied smirk.

“I’m going to get you for-!” Jaime began only to be stopped by a kiss.

In the heat of the moment Traci yanked the drawstrings on Jaime’s hoodie and pulled him down for a kiss on his mouth that stopped him from finishing his sentence. They pulled apart wide-eyed.

“So, you must really like me.” Jaime managed to say.

“I do.” Traci replied. “Do you?”

“Yes, I do.”

The two remained silent, letting the realization sink in.

“Could I kiss you?” Jaime asked nervously. “Right now.”

Traci blinked before she answered. “You never need my permission for that.”

* * *

Just a distance away Bart and Ed had witnessed that very scene.

“Did you see that?” Bart asked in disbelief.

“I did.” Ed replied

“You have any idea how much of a relief that is to see that?” Bart continued, gesturing wildly. “Glad they crashed that mode.”

“Crashed that mode?” Ed repeated. He had gotten to know Bart for about a year and English may be his second language, but he’s still learning the meanings of the speedster’s future linguo. He understood ‘crash’ meant something good and ‘mode’ was the opposite. He had a hard time putting the two together.

“Yeah.” Bart nodded enthusiastically. When he caught sight of his companion’s expression he clarified in his ‘Bart way’. “It means: ‘they did it!’, ‘lo hicimos!’.”

“'_Lo hicieron_.' _Lo hicimos_ is ‘we did it’.”

“Oh.” Bart rubbed the back of his head.

Ed huffed. “Are you learning Spanish by that kids’ show with the girl and a talking monkey?”

“You and Jaime can’t be my only sources in learning Spanish.” Bart insisted. “Besides, Dad and Aunt Dawn got me hooked.”

Ed coughed in an attempt to wave off his disbelief. “You’re still calling them that?”

“You wouldn’t call your own dad, ‘Dad’ even if he were a two year old?” Bart posed.

“I’m not calling him ‘Eduardo’ either.”

“That’s your name too.”

Ed huffed while Bart laughed. Ed had to admit, he didn’t think Traci would necessarily follow through let alone kiss, maybe he would some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you all liked it. It ended up being much longer than I thought it would be. I have something in the works. It involves displaying initial impressions of Jaime and Traci of one another.  
notes:  
\- Figured this would be a week or so before Batman Inc. broke off. There's a nod to Robin, Spoiler and Arrowette simultaneously busy with other things.  
\- I came up with some semi-lame chat names, but all of them are a nod to their other incarnations.  
\- I don't know how to do emoticons/emojis in the 'posting window' so I typed what kind emoticon should be in.  
-'Tia Rosa' is not a definitive character in any media, just a semi-generic name.  
\- Bart's speed hugging is a nod to how he greeted his family in Bloodlines and his friends at Taos in Illusion of Control/Alternatively it could be something he didn't have the luxury of doing in his original timeline, so maybe he likes the feeling of hugging someone he knows, likes or even loves. It could also be because of Joan's condition, wanting to treasure his friends and family anyway he can. It could also be simply in the spirit of the holiday  
\- I honestly don't know what exactly would go in an event for promoting the meta-teen youth center, but I figured there would be some games to get the visitors excited. You could imagine Jaime, Cassie and Bart were trying to set up a dunk tank or something less complicated but still fun to play.  
\- There's a Dora the Explorer reference, I ended up adding it in today.  
\- Can't speak very much on how much of Bart's linguo Ed understands.  
\- New rule in my style. If a character says certain words in an 'accent' it will be italicized.


	7. Kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little ahead of your time, but it could be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They end up babysitting together. You'll find out who soon enough.

“Seriously Bart?”

Jaime was in bed reading a comic when Bart called asking him to watch his dad and aunt otherwise known as the Tornado Toddlers. He had watched them before with Bart. They were arguably miniature versions of their future son/nephew.

“I really can’t help. I’ve got make-ups. Grandpa is going to be occupied with the CSI case at Central City Police. Jay has to take care of Joan after treatment. And grandma has some work to get through and she can’t really do it while looking after the ‘Tornado Toddlers’. Besides, you babysitted your own sister.”

“Who is a normal human girl without any super powers except driving her older brother _loco_.” 

“Please, I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

_Do not believe the Bart Allen’s words. When has he ever fulfilled his end of any bargain._

“Pretty please!” Bart persisted.

Jaime knew from Bart’s tone of voice and in general he would not quit.

“Fine. But I better not be doing this alone.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t hermano.” Bart ended with his terrible Spanish pronunciation. Jaime easily imagines Bart’s mischievous smile. He wondered what his friend was up to.

* * *

The next day, Jaime rang the bell to the West-Allen household. There was a series of sounds coming from the other side. The sound of childish laughter accompanied the rapid padding of shoes on hardwood to carpet. Two voices followed.

“Donnie! Dawn!” 

“I’ve got it!”

He recognized the first to be Iris West-Allen and the second-no it couldn’t be…

Two thuds were heard along with childish umphs which lead to crying.

“That went better in my head.”

“I’ll get the door, take the kids back to the playroom. Okay, Traci?”

“Okay Iris.”

Jaime eyebrows shot up. Why was Traci here? Not that he should complain, but to go from Metropolis to Central City just to babysit twin speedsters. Somehow it sounds a little too well put for him to pitch in. Before he could contemplate any further, the door opened revealing a tired mom.

“Hi Jaime.”

“Hi Mrs. West-Allen. I’m here to help look after the ‘Tornado Toddlers’.”

“Thank you Jaime. You and Traci are life savers. Come in.”

She opened the door to allow her grandson’s friend to enter her household. It wasn’t the first time he entered the household of the Allen family. He had come here along with Bart to chill-hang, while baby-sitting his Aunt and Dad. (He’s never going to get used to that, even with the fact that Bart is from the future.) They were cute, crash even… and exhausting. The Allen household has a literal run for their money raising these two. Fortunately, Jaime had Scarab’s help and advice in managing at least one of the twins (which excluded every violent option Scarab suggested in ‘taming’ them). It was rather strange that the house was still in one piece despite the number of speedsters that had visited let alone lived here. 

“You remember where everything is?” Iris asked already in parental mode.

“Yep.” Both teens nodded.

“Their nap-time is at three. Read to them using the books and no more stories about Team missions, league missions or any of that. Last time, Bart told them one, they were running all over the place at night. They didn’t sleep until two in the morning!”

Jaime cringed and nodded emphatically. “Got it. Also did Bart ask Traci if she could help?”

“Yes he did. She did some babysitting jobs over the summer. The kids like her already. Why do you ask?” She raised her eyebrow.

“No reason.”

“Right.” 

When the two entered the playroom, Donnie was building a tower with some toy blocks and Dawn was playing with a truck. Traci was on one of the chairs watching the two when Jaime and Iris entered the room..

“Jaime has looked after them before so ask him any questions. I’ll be in my office upstairs. Call me down if it’s an emergency. Also please avoid using your powers or Scarabs for now.”

“Okay.” both Jaime and Traci responded.

“Donnie, Dawn be good to both Jaime and Traci.” Iris directed to her kids. “They are Bart’s friends. They’re going to play with you while mommy works. Okay?”

“Okay mommy!” Both twins raced over to hug their mom before resuming to their play. Iris left the room. 

“You take Donnie, I’ll take Dawn?” Jaime asked.

“Sure.” Traci nodded. “Did Bart-?” 

“He begged.”

“And-”

“Said I would not be alone. You?”

“Same deal.”

Jaime went over to Dawn while Traci went to Donnie. They played with the respective twin for a bit until they wanted to play together by racing around. Jaime lifted a squirming Dawn into his arms while Traci wasn’t so lucky with Donnie who jetted off.

“Here, hold Dawn,” Jaime said, handing Dawn over to her. “I’ll get Bart’s Da-Da-” He stopped himself before continuing. ”Donnie.”

“And Bart’s the one that needs to be reminded.” Traci smirked.

“Bart?” Dawn repeated only it sounded more like ‘bar’ or ‘bark’ 

Jaime shook his head. “Like father like son.” He muttered before attempting to catch the toddler to stop. “Donnie!”

Traci sighed and looked down at the clueless face of Bart’s young aunt. 

“How about I read to you while Jaime gets your brother?” She suggested invitingly. “Would you like that?”

Dawn giggled then nodded. She took a seat on the couch with Dawn on her lap and pulled out a book. It would be three stories later until an exhausted Jaime came back with Donnie in his arms who was playing with one of the strings of his hoodie.

“Well, that didn’t take you long.” She deadpanned.

“It would have been shorter if I let Jiminy Cricket have his way.” Jaime gestured to his back. He grimaced then turned aside and glared. “I’m babysitting super toddlers, as a babysitter I need to make sure they’re alive and happy.”

Both twins gave a curious look at the Mexican teen, Traci glanced up at the clock

“It’s a quarter before three.” She alerted. “We better get them ready for naptime.”

“_Si _.”

Jaime took Donnie who thanks to all the running he did, fell asleep just after Jaime agreed to read him a story. Jaime sighed as he tucked the little speedster in bed. He was often left to the task of babysitting his little sister by his parents. A task his younger self took with disdain, but pride with the fact his parents trusted him with something important. He loved Milagro regardless of their age difference and even the many times she tried to get his attention which involved many ‘play-fights’, stolen action figures and many verbal arguments. If he had a little brother instead of a sister he doubts his life would be any less difficult. But he could not imagine it without her. In some way it prepared him for situations like this and Bart. If Jaime did have a little brother he would imagine he would be as high energy as Bart without the superspeed.

He quietly exits Donnie’s room and goes to check on Traci and Dawn. He stopped at the threshold of the room watching and listening to the scene unfolding. Traci was singing some kind of lullaby with Dawn who yawned toward the end of the song. Traci smiled at the little girl who said something before laying her head on the pillow and letting the older girl tuck her in. 

“Sweet dreams Dawn.” Traci said softly.

Jaime began to walk when Scarab chose to comment. 

_ Jaime Reyes, you should watch where you step. _

“And why’s that?”

As though timed Jaime made a misstep and would have face planted if it weren’t for a grip around his wrist. He was pulled back up and faced Traci.

_ That’s why. _

“Wise guy.”

“Scarab warned you about making a trip didn’t he?” Traci asked in a familiar rhythm. 

“That obvious?”

“I had a feeling.”

“Let’s head back to the play area.”

* * *

The two of them took a seat by the window next to each other.

“This is your first time interacting with the twins. What do you think of them?” Jaime posed.

“They’re so sweet. I wished I had a little sister or maybe a little brother growing up. But I imagine they would drive me nuts.” Traci prattled. “Do you have a younger sibling?”

“A little sister.” Jaime pulled out his phone and showed Traci a picture of her. “Her name’s Milagro.”

“She’s cute.”

“She’s a brat.”

“You don’t really mean that.” She raised an eyebrow then playfully poked her companion in the chest. “You’re a nice guy Jaime Reyes. Too nice to ever think your little sister is a brat.”

Jaime shrugged. 

“You’d ever think about having kids?”

Jaime spluttered. “I-I-I...” He coughed. “I wouldn’t know. I mean sure it’s the dream, but there’s more to life than procreation.”

“I see.” She nodded empathetically. “Kind of a shame. I’d think you would make a great dad.”

“What about you? I think you would make a pretty good mom.”

“How would you know?”

“You managed to keep Dawn from running after her brother. It also doesn’t hurt that you have a beautiful voice when you sing.”

Traci turned away slightly flushed.

“I see that went well.”

They both turned to Iris who was just by the doorway.

“Oh Mrs. West-Allen.” Jaime said.

“We’re they any trouble?” Iris asked.

“No. They were crash.” Traci answered smiling. 

“We had one run away.” Jaime admitted.

“Not surprised, but you handled it well.” Iris nodded understanding. “Thank you for your help for today.”

“You’re welcome Mrs. West-Allen.” Both of them said at the same time.

Iris pulled out an envelope and extended her arm toward Jaime.

“Oh no Mrs. West-Allen, it’s fine-”

“This is from Bart.” She explained. “He wouldn’t tell me what it is exactly, but said the two of you would get a kick out of this.”

Jaime went over to her and took the envelope. “Thank you.”

“Thank Bart.” She corrected.

Both Jaime and Traci said their goodbyes before walking out of the house.

“So what did Bart wanted us to have?”

“Let’s see.” Jaime opened the envelope and found two movie tickets for any movie at any 16 Pictures in 3D for free.

“No way.”

Behind the tickets was a note addressed to him, well actually it said “To mi azul hermano” which he could imagine Bart pronouncing incorrectly. He gave Traci the tickets to see for herself, while he read the note. 

_ |To Jaime, _

_ I told you I would pay you back. I got these tickets as a gift from a friend of a friend. I thought we could maybe see a movie together, but I also noticed how you and a certain someone had been getting along. _

_ So make a date with her, hermano and have fun! Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine! :) Let me know how it goes! _

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Bart Allen _

_ P.S. You better not wimp out or I will be onto you like peanut butter and jelly on bread! ;)| _

_ Illogical. The Bart Allen is human, not some condiment spread. He already interacts with you in close proximity. _

Jaime was still processing Bart's unexpected gift. It was a little too well planned to believe Bart Allen of all people planned this.

“This is too good to be true!” Traci exclaimed. “How did Bart even get these?”

“He didn’t steal them in case you were wondering.” Jaime answered tucking the note away in his pocket. “So when are you free? We could go see a movie together.”

“We could go right now.” Traci answered, still excited. “Are you free?”

“Just so happens I am,” He replied. “Any movie in particular?”

“I’ve been wanting to see Disney’s _ A Wrinkle In Time _ and _ Ready Player One _.”

“Let’s head to the theater in Metropolis and see what’s playing. If it’s going to be a while we could grab a bite at Bibbo’s. Sounds cool?” 

“The coolest.” Traci gave a wide smile.

“Let’s go.” He returned.

They both raced to the nearest zeta-tube. 

“So does this count as a date?” She asked in a seemingly innocent kind of way.

“Uhh-” Jaime paused trying to come up with something smooth and instead said. “If you want it to.”

“I do.” Traci said, wrapping her hand around his, giving it a squeeze. “I’ll buy snacks, okay?”

“Okay.” Jaime replied smiling and giddily thinking how lucky he is.

He made a mental note to ‘pay back’ Bart somehow. Maybe in Chicken Whizzes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time I finished this chapter, I ended up coming up with an idea of another chapter directly related to this. I'll upload it soon, so in the meantime enjoy what I have.  
Notes:  
\- I doubt in actuality or practically Iris would allow two members of The Team to watch her own kids on their own completely; but I bet this works alright I mean she isn't completely out of the room.  
\- There is no known record of Traci's incarnations having 'certified' experience with kids; The 2006 Blue Beetle comics she helps Milagro (Jaime's little sister) look after a bunch of her cousins at a family reunion per Bianca's (Jaime's mother) instructions  
\- I don't know what the actual room arrangements would be for the twins, but for the sake of the chapter they have separate rooms. (I also would have liked to see more of the Tornado Toddlers in future installments, but by the time season 4 comes around I doubt we will see much of them)  
\- Had to google around for possible movie titles that could be of interest and relevant to the time this fic takes place. (i.e. 2018 before "Princes All")


	8. Behind the Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So your best friend is in love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is directly related to previous chapter and while the 'main ship' is present, it is through Bart Allen's eyes it takes shape.

Bart Allen didn’t know much about romance. The future didn’t allow slaves to fraternize or any intimacy let alone friendship. In fact, almost two years since he traveled to the past, he still hasn’t understood the concept. At times, it was confusing with all of the who’s with who or how they even fell in love in the first place. Even living with Garricks who had been together for over 80 years, or seeing how his grandparents are or even recalling whatever few memories of his own parents’ moments (or stories about his parents as a couple) when they were all together. 

Love was a tricky subject. To Bart it was more drama either way. Sometimes it was amusing to tease the couple and even fun to come up with ‘ship names’, especially with Garfield dating the young queen of Vlatava Perdita aka Gardita. Sometimes it was beautiful and simple watching either the Garricks or his grandparents share a moment together enjoying and treasuring one another. Although other times it got gross when a couple chose such an inopportune time to ‘have a moment’ aka Cassie and Tim or Wonderbird kissing in the hallway when Bart was on his way to grab more popcorn. He shortly lost his appetite after that.

Bart didn’t really care about being or not being in a relationship. For one he was too caught up in the reality that is his life. He had to live a double life as the new Kid Flash and as a normal teenager. Or rather as close to normal is for a speedster.

Virgil had thought he and Arrowette/Cissie would make a cute couple, both being the youngest on The Team at least mentally. Jaime agreed with the electric hero’s matchmaking, but also noted that they should not be ‘playing cupid’ with their teammates. It was times like these Bart appreciated having Jaime as a friend, best friend even. Arguably he never had one before. 

However both his best friend and romance converged. Ever since Traci Thurston aka Thirteen joined The Team, he noticed Jaime acting ‘strange’. He noticed Jaime got klutzier every time she was nearby. Sometimes he was paying more attention to Traci than to whatever else was going on. There was a time he caught the two of them alone in the grotto. He ran to them to say hi, with both persons of interest blushing (Jaime was wearing his full armor so it was hard to tell) and both avoiding eye contact with one another. Then it got awkward.

“What’s going on with you hermano?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Despite the face plate and dry, deadpan wit Blue usually has, Bart could tell he was anxious.

“You’ve been acting weird the past few weeks.”

“I have?” Blue acted only to react to something Scarab said. “I don’t need to hear this from you!”

“Is there something going on I shouldn’t know about?”

“No, it’s not like that-exactly.”

“Does it have to do with Thirteen?”

“What?” Blue scoffed only to pull a self-shouting session. “No...no! I mean it no!”

“Okay I believe you.” 

He didn’t really believe him.

* * *

“Looks like the love bug bit Beetle in the keister!” Static declared.

“Say what?” Bart gave a confused stare at the electric hero.

“Blue has a crush on someone.” Robin amended giving Static a look meaning to be silent.

“Crush?” He repeated cocking his head to the side. “What’s that exactly?”

“Dude, didn’t you have crushes on anyone before?” Static asked.

“I wouldn’t know unless you tell me.” He shrugged.

“Like when you see someone and maybe even after meeting them, you can’t help but think of them. You dream up fantasies of being with them, wanting to spend time with them, but you can’t seem to find the right words to use to talk to them let alone ask them out on a date. That’s what a crush is.”

“Actually a ‘crush’ is an infatuation usually passing and intense. An attraction to someone that could lead to a romantic relationship like me and Wonder Girl.” Robin explained clearly.

“Although it was the girl that had to make a move, unlike Boy Wonder here, who didn’t even detect Wonder Girl had feelings for him.” Static nudged Robin who looked as though he had enough of his older teammate’s shenanigans.

“So did you have any crushes before Kid?” Static continued using Robin’s shoulder as a convenient arm shelf.

“No.”

“Not even in elementary school? Like you picked on a girl because you like her?”

“Is that some retro outdated idea. That doesn’t even make sense.” Bart scrunched up his face. “Wouldn’t I be a jerk if I did that?”

Static gave a defeated sigh.

“Static, he’s from-” Robin began.

“Oh.” Static gaped. “I’m sorry about that, I keep forgetting. It’s-”

It wasn’t surprising. He’s still finding many things in his now-present to be amazed about. Many of his family and friends sometimes forget that he didn’t have a conventional childhood. He did what he always did.

“It’s fine.” Bart insisted with a smile he had used whenever he wanted to avoid talking about the future. “Besides now I know what it is now. But who does he-” Apparently even a speedster can be slow sometimes. “Blue has a crush on Thirteen.”

“Uh-yeah.” Static deadpanned.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Well, you could either let it play out or try to help.” Static stated.

“But you really shouldn’t meddle.” Robin advised against it.

That wasn’t confusing at all. “So which is it?”

Both boys gave each other a despairing look.

* * *

After a long day of school and no missions Bart and Jaime were playing a video game at the Garricks. It was then Bart decided to spring the question.

“Hey amigo. Do you like Traci?”

“What?”

Bart sighed. “I said: Do you like Traci?”

“What do you mean by that?” Jaime asked as though he suspected his sister Milagro put him up to this.

“I mean do you want to have the kind of relationship that Tim and Cassie have with Traci?”

Jaime hit pause on the game. “How did you?”

“I had a little help, but really do you?”

His best friend went silent, taking a moment. “Let’s say I did. What do you think I should do?”

“Kiss her? I mean that’s what-”

Jaime facepalmed himself, shaking his head. “Bart, that’s not how it should or always happen.”

“Then ask her out.”

“How?” Jaime eyes widened knowing who he’s asking. “Wait, why am I even asking-”

“You just did.”

“ _ Hermano _ , I appreciate your concern but my love life shouldn’t be any of your business.”

He wasn’t wrong, but there’s something else. “What are you afraid of?”

“Excuse me.”

“You could ask her out to chill-hang, just the two of you.”

“It’s a date. When you ask to spend time with someone who you-”

“Have a crush on?”

Jaime looked at him dumbfounded that he knew the appropriate retro slang.

“I’m a learned man.”

“It’s a date.” Jaime exhaled. “I just don’t know, especially the last couple of times I was on a date.”

“What happened?”

“Scarab got a little out of hand. My date thought I was weird or being rude. Not to mention I can’t really go about advertising that I have an alien bug on my back with a penchant for plasma blasters.”

“Then why not Traci. She already knows about Scarab, heck she even likes him and has no issues.”

“That doesn’t straight out mean I should ask her out.”

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t ask her out or take a chance.”

They were both at a stalemate. 

“Are we going to beat this level or what?” Jaime gestured to the game they were playing.

“Sure hermano I got your back.” Bart affirmed nudging him in the arm. “Just so you know I think she’s crash too. I don’t have to have a crush on her to know she has the best taste in sci-fi.”

“She sure does.” Jaime returned with a wistful look at the screen.

* * *

If he knows anything about romance at any time, is that it is reciprocal, at least the good ones were.

“Hey Thirteen, mi amiga, mi hermana!” Bart greeted Thirteen as she was reviewing a previous Team mission file.

“Is there something you want Bart?” She asked.

Bart gasped with a hand on his chest. “I am offended you think I just come to you without wanting something.”

“Kid?” Thirteen raised her eyebrow, already fessed up with his Flash-brand humor.

“Okay. I wanted to ask what do you think of Jaime?” 

“Jaime? Why are you asking?” She displayed a similar reaction as Jaime did when he blindsided his friend.

“I don’t know it seems to be a pattern.”

“Like what?”

“Like several magical accidents.”

“Name one.”

“Team training session Jaime was facing off against Superboy and you magicked the fight so Jaime could deliver a blow. There was the one on mission when you accidentally fired your magic at Blue and you apologized several times. The time you-”

“I said just one.” She interrupted.

“Seriously, do you like Jaime?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Just looking out for my best friend.” He could sense he was getting glared at, then amended. “I know you’re totally crash. I mean you’re sweet, funny, a fellow Space Trekkie, and one of few people who aren’t turned off by the Scarab. In fact you make it kind of a game!”

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“He likes you just so you know,” He whispered in her ear. “So what gives?”

“Just haven’t dated before and it’s never been on my mind. Even before I learned I had magic.”

“Right. But would you-?”

“I’d like to, but just haven’t found the right words or time. I mean he’s-”

“Crash?”

“Sweet and corny like a good breakfast cereal.”

Bart busted out laughing. “Actually if it weren’t for his stash of junk food, I’d think of him as sweet and wheaty cause he’s a good friend and makes sure everyone's at their best.”

Thirteen snorted. “I like your analogy better, but he’s still corny.”

He ends up having a talk with M’gann who understands the whole team romance thing better than anyone else. She is a high school counselor and even acted as the Team’s counselor despite new responsibilities as Leader

“You can’t rush it Bart. Love takes time.” Miss Martian said.

“But I can still help right?”

“Just make sure you help for the right reasons rather than simply setting two people up together.”

“Did you do anything like that?”

“No. But you’d be surprised to hear that Conner once acted like a buffer for two former high school friends of ours.”

“What for?”

“To figure out their footing in a relationship, since he had been in one.”

He nodded. “What should I do?”

“Well, you could just do what you have been doing be a friend. Support them and let them know they’re the best person they have always been.”

“How does that help?”

“Increases their confidence and lets them know they can turn to you if things aren’t so crash.”

Bart moaned.

“I have something that might work.” M’gann said with a smile.

* * *

That’s how a plan came to mind and the timing could have been better. He would have been helping grandma by watching his dad and aunt Dawn if it weren’t for a bunch of tests he had to make up. Grandpa was busy with a CSI case and all the other potential babysitters were otherwise occupied, but fortunately Jaime who had watched the twins before and Traci had babysitting experience were available on a short notice. He practically begged both of them to come and help despite other logical reasonings and promised he would make up for it. Especially in Jaime’s case, Jaime was nice enough to hang with him while babysitting. He had not returned the favor yet. Luckily, after today it would with tickets M’gann gave him. A gift from Snapper for all the good work she had done, but neither she nor Conner could make up their minds about which movie to see and where. 

After his make-ups he stopped by a popular Keystone bistro to order some of the Allen family’s favorite foods. He rang the bell outside his grandparents’ home. As expected he heard the rapid footsteps and giggles from the other side of the door as well as his grandma reprimanding the twins.

“Who is it?” Iris called from the other side.

“Just little old me grand-ma!” Bart answered with a knowing smirk.

“Don’t call me grandma!” 

The door opened. Both twins zoomed to either side of him and hugged his legs, prattling on about how much fun they had the past hour or so and wanting to play with him. 

“Kids, let go of your cousin!” Iris said both her son and daughter eventually let go, but didn’t leave his side.

“So how were Jaime and Traci?” He asked as he came into the house. “Did you give them the envelope?”

“They were great and yes I did. What were they anyways?”

“A secret I won’t tell.” Bart smirked, then gestured to the take out .“In the meantime, I brought food from that bistro in Keystone.”

“You’re a lifesaver.” Iris said, taking the load out of Bart’s hands.

“It’s what I do.” He delivered a smile, which got an affectionate eyeroll and sigh from his grandma. Bart looked down at his present dad and aunt. “I’ll play with the twins.” He hefted both toddlers into his arms and kissed them. His Dad protested against being held while his aunt hugged him back.

“No tag or anything with running!” Iris called over her shoulder as she took the food to the kitchen.

“Don’t worry, I’ll play with you a bunch to make up for lost time.” He whispered to them. 

He took both of them to the playroom placing them both back on the ground.

“So what do you want to play?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- There is a callback to the first chapter of this work, although in that chapter Bart knew about Jaime's and Traci's crush.  
\- I figure Bart may not know right away about romance or love being from a different time and may find concepts a little foreign if not outdated.  
\- Wouldn't be surprised if Bart meddled in their getting together, but I figured it would be for the right reasons  
\- Included far more interactions than initially thought or had thought of. What do you think?


	9. Something Enchanting About Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s like that scene when the prince leans in to kiss the unconscious maiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I last updated this work. The last two chapters I posted were not my best work. I might consider deleting them. I was a bit of a slapdash and seemed a little strange for Jaime and Traci to babysit the twins by themselves.  
For now, there's this. I don't remember how exactly, but the idea of the sleep came to mind when I 'started' this. I got around to expanding it and now wanting to feel 'active' on a fanfic site, I decided to make some more edits and post. Hope you all enjoy and keep watch around Halloween for another YJ fic!

It had been a long day or night. It was hard to tell while in the Watchtower unless you looked up at a clock. In a lounge room together were Jaime Reyes and Traci Thurston. They had both chosen to rest a bit before taking the zeta-tube home. After a game of rock-paper-scissors, Jaime won custody of the single-seat armchair while Traci settled at one end of the semi-circle couch. Traci was looking through a spell-book her mentor Zatanna assigned to her, while Jaime had been on his phone. 

She was getting very immersed in it and time escaped her. She stopped herself about a third of the way before she got up, stretched and gathered her things. She was about to say goodbye to Jaime, but his relaxed sleeping form stopped her.

It was interesting to see such a serene face on someone who often acted like ‘the responsible one’. Jaime wasn’t as serious as Tim who is only a year or two younger than him, but certainly not the same kind of playfulness as Bart who found any opportunity to drop an iconic ‘Flash pun’ or any kind of humor. Virgil had a similar outlook, but was more upbeat. 

It reminded her of Sleeping Beauty. How peaceful and serene she was while under her sleeping curse only to be awakened by a kiss from the prince. She continued to stare at him and moved closer.

He kinda looks younger this way. She thought.

“What is it  _ ese _ ?” Jaime mumbled sleepily.

Traci jumped. She moved away quickly and quietly.

“If Bart tried to prank me it would not be right to blast him with a plasma cannon.” Jaime continued, eyes still closed. He frowned. “What do you mean by watching me?”

Jaime got up and looked around. There was no one else but him (and Scarab) in the room. Traci must have left when he was napping. He checked his phone, it was late enough and he slept a good half hour or so. He got up and headed to the zeta-tube.

He wondered why Scarab felt the need to warn him Traci had been ‘watching him’ sleep.

* * *

Jaime had just come back from a mission, finished debriefing and had taken a shower after taking down some baddies in the sewers. He headed to the lounge room to chill when he saw Traci in the single armchair, sleeping. She appeared to have been reading a book and had promptly fallen asleep with the book now resting in her lap.

Somehow Jaime had remembered the description of Snow White in the glass coffin just before prince charming kissed her awake.

_ Jaime Reyes should cease staring at the Traci Thurston’s form. It is rude. _

Jaime shook his head. He found a blanket on the couch and retrieved it. He proceeded to lay it over Traci’s body, just below her chest. Satisfied with the arrangement he went off to find somewhere else to chill.

A couple hours later, Traci yawned, sitting up and stretching up over her head. Zatanna had assigned her a magic book to read over, but about half through her planned reading she fell asleep. Guess all those covert missions took a lot out of her. She looked down and saw that someone had laid a blanket on her while she was sleeping. 

Who put it there? She wondered.

* * *

The younger Team decided to watch a movie for their team bonding session. It was a new rom-com,  _ They Were Counting Stars. _ Toward the end of the movie some of the members got teary eyed.

“Are you crying?” Stephanie asked Cissie.

“No-” She sniffled. “Why aren’t you?!”

Stephanie shrugged. “Not so surprising”

“Well that was something.” Tim said.

“Sure was.” Cassie agreed.

Virgil snickered.

“What so funny Virgil?” Cassie asked.

He pointed to what or rather who he was laughing at. Seating was sparse so the group had to split up to find viable seats. Jaime, Traci and Bart were sitting in the same row. It was no surprise that Bart fell asleep. Sitting still, watching a movie that was hours long, was not his favorite pastime, especially if it was a rom-com. Jaime and Traci on the other hand were not just asleep, but in a position that said a lot. Traci’s head was resting on Jaime’s shoulder and Jaime’s head was resting on top of hers. Both of them looked peaceful and unaware of their friends. The group walked over to their sleeping teammates.

“Should we wake them?” Cassie asked.

“We should.” Tim answered.

Cissie took out her phone and snapped a picture. As if on cue, Jaime stirred. He blinked a couple of times before letting out a yawn.

“Morning Sleeping Beetle.” Virgil said cordially.

“More like Sleeping Blue.” Cassie corrected.

Jaime groaned. “What?”

“You fell asleep during the movie.” Tim stated.

Jaime yawned again. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing too interesting, at least not in the movie.” Cissie replied with a Cheshire Cat smile.

Jaime blinked. “Huh?”

Cissie giggled and pointed to Traci who was still asleep. Jaime followed Cissie’s finger, his eyes widened.

“That explains why I smelled-” He thought for a moment. “Some light flowery scent.”

“Jasmines. It’s jasmines.” Stephanie said.

“I better wake her up.” He said.

Jaime shook the shoulder that held Traci’s head.

“Traci, wake up.”

She was still asleep. 

“Wake up.” He insisted more firmly, it was in vain.

“You know,” Cissie suggested. “You could kiss her like prince charming.”

“More like Blue Charming.” Virgil interjected.

“Wow, consent much.” Cassie commented.

“You didn’t ask me when we first kissed.” Tim added.

“She’s asleep and you were awake.” Cassie reasoned.

“You could yell in her ear.” Stephanie suggested.

Jaime tried to wake Traci up by using his free hand to direct his voice to one of her ears. 

“Traci. The movie’s over, it’s time to go.” Traci stirred, but didn’t wake up.

“Looks like you’re going to carry her out of the building, eh Jaime.” Virgil smirked.

Jaime just rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic vial. Everyone eyed the item suspiciously.

“What’s that?” Virgil asked.

“And what are you going to do with it?” Cassie asked, eyeing the item suspiciously.

“It’s a nasal inhaler. It just holds some essential oils and stuff. I use it when I have a headache or to clear my sinuses.” Jaime answered.

“You sick or somethin’?” Virgil asked.

“No.” Jaime said. “I just carry it around.”

“You get headaches from your personal interactions with Scarab if not Bart’s antics. You also help out in your dad’s shop-” Tim reasoned.

“Getting a little too analytical there,  _ hermano _ . My mom got two inhalers from a friend at work. She says it helps with headaches, sinuses and all that aromatherapy stuff. She kept one on hand and gave the other to me for all the crazy hero stuff I do.”

“What are you going to do with it?” Cassie asked.

“I’m going to use it to wake Traci up by wafting the scent to her nose. It’s already pretty strong and it’s safe.” Jaime clarified and assured Cassie. “Here take a whiff.”

He passed the vial. Cassie took it and smelled it. “Wow.”

She passed it to Tim.

“It’s just eucalyptus oil and alcohol.”

“It’s also on the label.” Jaime added.

The inhaler made a pass to everyone except Bart, who was still asleep along with Traci. When Jaime got the inhaler back from Virgil, he twisted the cap enough to reveal two small holes. He moved those holes under Traci’s nose. Using his free hand he wafted the scent toward her nostrils. Traci’s eyes popped open.

She let out a small cry.

“What the-”

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Jaime said.

Traci blinked away her sleepiness, rubbed her eyes and looked around.

“The movie’s over?” She asked.

“It’s been over for minutes, Sleeping Beauty.” Cissie teased.

Traci frowned. 

“It’s a good thing you were sleeping with a certain ‘blue prince’.” 

“Huh?” She reacted.

“Let’s not worry about that.” Jaime interrupted. “It’s almost six. Do you guys want to grab a bite before we head home?”

“Sounds crash.” Cassie replied.

“I’m in.” Virgil said.

“Shouldn’t you wake Bart up, first?” Cissie asked, pointing to the sleeping speedster.

Jaime chuckled. “I’d never forget about him. And I have an age old secret method that always works.”

“What is it?” Traci asked.

Jaime put a hand over his mouth and called to Bart. “Okay, so we’re all getting a 20 piece box of Chicken Whizzees! It’s fine if you don’t want any-”

“I’m up!” Bart got up as though someone zapped him.

“Just like that, huh?” Traci raised an eyebrow.

“Works every time, even on little sisters.” Jaime gestured to Bart. “Come on,  _ hermano. _ ”

The Team all walked out of the theater to the nearest fast food eatery.

“What’s that about sleeping beauty and a blue prince?” Traci asked Cissie while at the table.

Cassie and Tim were having an argument about the movie. Bart was digging in his order. Virgil was teasing Jaime for something and Stephanie was watching the chaos unfold while calmly eating her order. 

Cissie smiled. She whipped out her phone and pulled up the picture she took earlier. Traci flushed.

“Oh my god.” Her face turned red. “I can’t believe that happened.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Cissie said nonchalantly.

“You okay Traci?”

She froze.

Jaime was on the other side of the table looking at her. He looked at the phone.

“What are you guys looking at?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Traci answered immediately.

“Okay?”

Cissie smiled and passed the phone, much to a protesting Traci’s dismay. Jaime plucked the device from Cissie’s hand and looked at the photo. His eyes widened.

Virgil, who was next to him, let out a low whistle. “You two sure look cozy together.”

“Forget cuddle bunny, you are a cuddlebug.” Bart added.

“It’s not like this is the first time I saw her sleeping.”

“Not the first?” Virgil asked.

Jaime handed Cissie her phone back. “One time in the lounge room, Traci had fallen asleep in the armchair while reading a book. All I did was draped a blanket over her.”

“Awww.” Both Virgil, Cissie and Cassie cooed.

Jaime sighed. “It can get chilly in the Watchtower.”

“We already know you have a heart, hermano.” Bart nudged Jaime in the rib cage.

“Sorry.” Traci said.

Jaime looked up at her. “For what?”

“Sleeping on you.”

He chuckled. “It’s fine. I’m glad you think my shoulder is a comfy pillow.”

“Actually, it was kinda hard and firm.” Traci looked away. “Not that it’s bad or I care.”

“Sure.” Stephanie drawled.

“And I also caught you sleeping.” Traci added, unable to stop herself.

“So what?" Jaime shrugged. "There are plenty of times I took naps in the lounge room.”

Everyone else nodded.

“Just wanted to let you know.” Traci continued.

“You didn’t need to tell me about that.” Jaime countered.

Both Jaime and Traci averted their eyes, much to the amusement of their friends.

“They’re just one more snooze to being a couple.” Virgil whispered to Bart.

“Noted.” He confirmed.

"They'd make a cute couple, don't you think?" Cassie whispered to Tim.

"I'd rather watch what happens rather than meddle." Tim added.

“What did you guys think about Hunter Ash in  _ They Were Counting Stars _ ?” Stephanie intervened.

The group continued to discuss about the attractive actors and actresses, the plot, etc., while occasionally the formerly sleeping pair, snuck glances at one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- It was originally a two shot. One catching the other snoozing. I eventually decided to add a scene in which Traci and Jaime were asleep together.  
\- I didn't want to wake up Traci with Jaime or someone "yelling in her ear". While it is often by sound we wake up to, I wanted to wake her up without such sound. It felt a little rude.  
\- I remembered a relative of mine having an 'inhaler'. It looks kind of like a spray bottle, but isn't (does not have the spray nozzle). They had it with them during a trip and used it to deal with headaches and the like while traveling on tour bus. You can take the cap off completely, but for what Jaime was using it for, it didn't seem necessary.  
\- I figured a way to insert the 'inhaler' in the chapter was through Jaime's mom. It seemed plausible. In the comics, she's often a nurse/doctor working at the hospital and has to deal with two kids, a teenage son and her adolescent/tween daughter.  
\- The made-up movie title is meant to be a variation of "Faults in Our Stars". I wanted the movie the Team watched to be a believable teen rom-com but have elements of 'tragedy'. It may have also come from the song title "Counting Stars" by One Republic (It's a good track to listen to when you're down).  
\- Had a hard time deciding how to end it. It didn't seem entirely right to make them a 'couple', but I hope you all find it entertaining and somewhat funny.


End file.
